


Of Birthday Wishes and Whipped Cream Flavored Kiss

by rubycoloredsky (Jhnsupremacist)



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhnsupremacist/pseuds/rubycoloredsky
Summary: “Pernah kepikiran jadi pacarku?” cicitnya pelan. Mata Hyeongjun membulat. Minhee nyaris kabur keluar kalau Hyeongjun tidak menahan lengannya.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung (mentioned), Allen Ma/Seo Woobin (mentioned), Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Of Birthday Wishes and Whipped Cream Flavored Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BABY JJUNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Minhee tidak bisa bohong kalau salah satu fitur wajah Hyeongjun yang paling menarik perhatiannya itu adalah bibirnya. Bahkan, bukan Cuma sekali atau dua kali Jungmo sama Woobin sampai harus memukul belakang kepalanya dia waktu dia terlalu fokus memperhatikan gerak bibirnya Hyeongjun, entah waktu yang lebih mungil yang lagi ngobrol sama orang lain, atau yang lain. Juga siang itu, waktu Minhee sibuk _melongo,_ menatap Hyeongjun, duduk di dua meja dari meja yang sedang mereka bertiga duduki di kafe sebrang gerbang utama kampus.

"Biasa aja bosku ngeliatinnya, nggak sosor aja sana sekalian daripada cuma diliatin dari sini." kata Jungmo dengan suara yang keras dan jelas, sampai hampir semua orang dengan radius tiga meja dari meja mereka bisa dengar, termasuk Hyeongjun. Minhee dengan panik membekap mulutnya yang lebih tua.

"Bacot lo kak, anjir." Ujarnya, panik. Woobin yang baru dateng bawa seporsi siomay hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala, sudah tidak heran dengan kelakuan mereka.

\---

"Kakak naksir sama kak Hyeongjun?" Tuding si mungil didepannya. Dia salah satu orang yang sering keliatan kemana mana Bersama dengan Hyeongjun, selain Ham Wonjin. Dari cover binder _custom_ yang didekap oleh si mungil didepannya, Minhee jadi tau namanya.

_Ahn Seongmin._

"Ada apa emangnya dek?" Minhee balik bertanya.

"Mau mastiin aja, kakak suka sama kak Hyeongjun atau cuma orang creepy yang suka ngeliatin bibirnya kak Hyeongjun." Minhee nelan ludah. _Astaga masa gue dibilang creepy_? Batinnya.

"Kakak suka sama kak Hyeongjun, tapi diem aja ya jangan bilang bilang sama orangnya." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar lalu mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Kayak anak kecil." ujar Seongmin. Tapi yang lebih muda juga mengulurkan tangan dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jarinya Minhee.

"beneran bukan orang creepy kan?" ulang Seongmin.

Minhee mengangguk mantap.

\-----

"Kenal Ahn Seongmin?" Dia bertanya pada Jungmo malam harinya. Mereka bertiga, dia-Jungmo-Woobin-lagi sedang berkumpul untuk tugas. Bukan tugas kelompok, apalagi Minhee jelas tidak seangkatan dengan dua orang lainnya.

"Kenal lah, yang sering makan sama Hyeongjun kan? Hampir gue gebet dulu, tapi ternyata udah punya pawang." ujar Jungmo sambil menjauh dari laptopnya lalu melakukan perenganan tangan.

"Hah? Gue baru tau selera lo yang masih gemes gemes? Jadi pedofil sekarang?" Woobin nyeletuk, mengalihkan fokusnya dari ponsel.

"Anjir Seongmin tuh maba ya, cuma beda tiga tahun. Jarak umur gue sama dia nggak banyak banyak amat." Bantah Jungmo.

"Tetep aja, lo kayak om om sebelahan sama si Seongmin, emang pacarnya siapa? Gemes juga pasti." Woobin diam-diam memang paling semangat kalau masalah gossip soal orang lain.

"Taeyoung."

"Anjir gemes gemes pacarana sama yang cakep, emang nasib lu emang ngenes ya mo." ujar Woobin, Kembali fokus ke ponselnya. Minhee tebak, Woobin sedang membuka profil instagramnya entah Taeyoung atau Seongmin.

"Lo gimana bisa kenal sama Seongmin?" Tanya Jungmo, mengabaikan tugasnya, cerita soal mantan gebetan lucunya jelas terdengar lebih menarik.

"Anaknya nyegat gue tadi kak, nanya apa gue naksir Hyeongjun, atau cuma orang creepy. Kayaknya dia tau gue sering ngeliatin bibirnya Hyeongjun"

"KETAUAN MESUM LU" seru Jungmo keras-keras. Lalu ia dan Woobin tertawa puas. Minhee geleng geleng. Bertanya dalam hati kenapa ia bisa-bisanya dia berteman dengan mereka.

Sebulan setelah insiden cegatan Seongmin, Minhee Kembali dicegat yang lebih muda.

"Ya dek, kenapa?" Tanyanya, berusaha tidak terintimidasi, Seongmin memang jauh lebih kecil darinya, tapi entah kenapa yang lebih muda kadang nampak seram.

"Kakak beneran naksir kak Hyeongjun?" Minhee nyaris tersedak sewaktu mendenger pertanyaan dari Seongmin. "soalnya aku perhatiin kakak nggak pernah ada _progress_ , apa mau aku bantuin?"

Belum sempat Minhee merespon, Minhee sudah diseret oleh Seongmin. Lalu dia baru _ngeh_ kalau lima belas meter dari tempat dia di interogasi sama Seongmin, Hyeongjun sedang duduk duduk dengan ponsel ditangan.

"Kak Hyeongjun! Kakak pulang sama kak ini ya? Aku mau nyoba eskrim baru sama Taeyoung, mau pacaran!" Seru Seongmin keras keras begitu mereka ada di jarak pendengaran Hyeongjun. Hyeongjun nampak kaget untuk beberapa saat

"Minhee kan? Seongmin kenal dari mana?" giliran Minhee yang kaget. Ternyata Hyeongjun masih ingat dengannya. Sebab mereka bahkan tidak satu prodi, hanya satu fakultas. Dulu mereka cuma pernah satu kelas dan satu kelompok sewaktu masih maba, dikelas MKU, itu saja.

"Gitu lah pokoknya, udah ya, kak Minhee bisa nganterin kak Hyeongjun pulang kan? Dah kak, Taeyoung udah nungguin diparkiran!" Seongmin terburu-buru, dengan cengiran diwajah berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan kearah mereka berdua yang sama sama _cengo_.

"Yaudah ayok gue anterin?" ujarnya setelah Seongmin hilang dari padangan.

"Yakin nggak papa?" Tanya Hyeongjun ragu. Kalau Minhee tidak bisa menahan diri, mungkin sekarang dia hudah berlutut sambil mendeklarasikan diri kalau dia siap mengorbankan seluruh dunia buat yang lebih mungil di depannya.

"Nggak papa, santai aja, ayok, motor gue parkiran." ujarnya sambil mrngeluarkan kontak motor dari saku kemeja.

"Makasih ya, maaf tadi harusnya pulang bareng Seongmin sama Taeyoung makanya kesini, tapi malah jadi ngerepotin" kata Hyeongjun,

"Enggak ngerepotin sama sekali kok" jawab Minhee sambil nyengir.

Waktu itu siang memang sedang panas panasnya, tapi boleh tidak, Minhee berharap kalau alasan muncul semburat merah di pipi Hyeongjun itu gara gara dia?

\----

Setelah Minhee mengantarkan Hyeongjun pulang waktu itu, entah bagaimana, mereka jadi sering bareng kemana-mana. Terkadang pulang bareng kalau kebetulan jam kelas terakhir mereka hari itu sama, kadang bahkan mencari tempat nyaman untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama, atau seperti sekarang, malem mingguan bareng.

"Makasih ya Minhee udah ngajakin keluar, gabut banget dikosan sendirian, kak Allen sama Seongmin keluar semua sama pacarnya sendiri sendiri." katak Hyeongjun sambil naruh garpunya. Mereka sedang keluar bareng, lebih tepatnya sih, Minhee mengajak Hyeongjun buat nyobain kafe baru yang masih sepi, lokasinya agak jauh dari kampus, tapi Serim kemaren bilang kalau menu dikafe itu jauh lebih enak dibanding kafe deket kampus yang lagi rame ramenya gara-gara spot fotonya yang emang _Instagramable_.

"Kak Allen punya pacar?" Tanyanya. Murni penasaran. Minhee sudah hapal semua teman satu kosan Hyeongjun dalam jangka waktu tiga minggu mereka saling kenal, saking seringnya Minhee mampir kesana.

"Lho, kan pacarnya kan kak Woobin, temen deketmu?" Hyeongjun kaget, Minhee juga tidak kalah kaget. "kamu nggak tau? Pantesan mereka nggak pernah mau makan siang bareng dikantin." Gumam Hyeongjun.

Minhee membenturkan kepalanya ke meja pelan. Pantesan kok kak Woobin akhir akhir ini sering menolak diajak makan siang Bersama, ternyata yang lebih tua diam-diam sudah punya gandengan. Padahal dulu Woobin yang paling _kekeuh_ bilang kalua dia tidak mau pacaran.

"seriusan nggak tau nih, awas aja besok kak Woobin, masa pacaran diem diem, nggak setia kawan" Minhee mengomel, sambil mengirimin banyak chat ke Woobin, yang kalau sesuai sama informasi dari Hyeongjun, sekarang sedang pacaran dengan kak Allen entah dimana.

Tapi omelannya terdistraksi sewaktu Minhee mendengar tawa dari Hyeongjun. _Jadi gini suara ketawanya malaikat._

Emang sebucin itu Kang Minhee

\---

"Mini, ada ide buat surprise ulang tahun buat pacar?" Tanya Hyeongjun siang itu, tiba-tiba. Jantungnya Minhee rasanya seperti lepas dari rongganya untuk beberapa detik, sampai Hyeongjun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Seongmin dari kemaren bingung mau ngasih surprise apa buat Taeyoung," dan jantung Minhee kembali ke tempat asalnya.

" _Personally_ sih aku nggak perlu aneh aneh kalau dari pacar, cukup surprise biasa? Mungkin kasih kado yang nggak bisa dibeli pake uang?" Jawabnya. Karena ini bukan buat "pacarnya Hyeongjun" yang entah ada apa enggak, otak Minhee kembali lancar lagi.

" _Couple coupon_ gitu, lucu nggak? Aku ada ide gitu sih, tapi belum ngasih tau Seongmin."

"Boleh tuh, lucu juga. Kalau kamu sendiri punya pacar mau ngasih hadiah ulang tahun apa?" Minhee bertanya. Sebenarnya lebih ke modus sih, halus aja bertanya apakah Hyeongjun sudah punya pacar atau belum.

( _Semoga belum_ , batin Minhee)

"Nggak tau, pacar aja belum ada." Hyeongjun dengan ringan menjawab, sambil mengambil ponsel, mungkin untuk memberitahu ide barusan pada Seongmin.

"Hoooo samaan." Sahutnya, entah Hyeongjun menangkap maksud tersirat dari responnya atau tidak.

(Minhee ikut merayakann ulang tahun kecil-kecilan Taeyoung, tidak lupa ngirim foto Seongmin yang malu malu mencium pipi pacarnya, dua duanya sama sama belepotan krim kue. Jungmo ngambek seminggu penuh padanya.)

\------

"KAK MINHEE KAK SERIM NGELEMPAR BINDERKU KEATAS LEMARI TOLONGIIIIN!" teriakan Seongmin menggelegar sampai di kamar Hyeongjun, lalu disusul tawa riuh Serim, satu orang lagi penghuni kosan tempat Hyeongjun tinggal.

"Sana tolongin Seongmin, mumpung ada galah hidup disini." Ujar Hyeongjun sambil meendang pahanya agar Minhee turun dari kasur.

Minhee mengaduh saat ia terjerembab, sebab Kasur Hyeongjun memang seukuran satu orang.

“sakit tau!” keluhnya sebelum bangkit dan keluar untuk menolong Seongmin meraih bukunya dari atas lemari.

\-----

"Mini, ulang tahunmu kemaren, kamu doa apa aja?" tanya Hyeongjun. Mereka berdua sedang (sekali lagi) keluar bareng, kali ini mencoba warung mie baru dekat kosan Minhee.

"Random banget pertanyaannya." Sahutnya.

"Itu lho," Minhee lalu mengikuti arah padangan Hyeongjun yang menatap ke meja tidak jauh dari mereka, sekelompok orang dengan satu orang dihadapkan dengan kue ulang tahun. Sewaktu Minhee menoleh, yang berulang tahun sedang mengepal tangan dan berdoa.

"Gara gara mereka?"

"Iya, tiba tiba aku jadi penasaran aja apa doa kamu waktu ulang tahun."

"Ada lah," kata Minhee sambil nyengir. "Kalau disebutin nanti nggak terwujud dong!"

Denger kalimat itu, Hyeongjun cemberut.

\------

"Kak, udah pernah ngapain aja di kamarnya kak Hyeongjun?" Minhee tidak tahu kalau berteman dengan Seongmin akan membuat dia sering tersedak begini. "kalau sampe kaget gini biasanya pernah ngapa-ngapain nih." Lanjut Seongmin.

"Ngomong apa sih, nggak pernah ngapa-ngapain dong." jawabnya sambil mengulurkan lampu yang sudah mati dan baru saja ia ganti pada Seongmin. Sejak sering main di kosannya Hyeongjun, Minhee mendadak jadi spesialis penjangkau barang-barang tinggi.

"Yakin?" tanya yang lebih muda, skeptis.

"Seratus persen, kamu tuh paling yang pernah ngapa-ngapain sama Taeyoung" Minhee naikin alis. Wajah Seongmin memerah.

"Kan aku sama Taeyoung udah pacaran!"

\------

Minhee sedang membantu merapikan kamar Hyeongjun, yang berantakan dengan lantai penuh _coffeti_ kecil kecil yang kalua kata Seongmin, ia gunting sendiri secara _personal._ Hyeongjun hari ini berulang tahun, dan Minhee ikut membantu teman-teman kosan Hyeongjun memberi kejutan ulang tahun.

“Maaf ya, udah tengah malem lewat kamu jadi masih bantuin beres-beres.” Ujar Hyeongjun, Kembali dari membuang seplastik besar sampah berisi bermacam _taburan_ kertas yang tadi dipakai untuk kejutan ulang tahunnya.

“Nggak papa, santai aja.” Ujar Minhee, menelan potongan kue yang sedang ia makan. “Jun pernah kepikiran sesuatu nggak?” tanyanya, sambil mengulurkan garpu dengan potongan kue ulang tahun pada Hyeongjun.

“Kepikiran apa?” ujar Hyeongjun, menerima potongan kuenya sambil bersila diatas kasur.

Minhee ragu untuk beberapa detik, Hyeongjun memberinya tatapan penasaran sambil mengunyah kuenya.

“Pernah kepikiran jadi pacarku?” cicitnya pelan. Mata Hyeongjun membulat. Minhee nyaris kabur keluar kalau Hyeongjun tidak menahan lengannya.

“Kalau pernah?” Hyeongjun balik bertanya.

“Pacaran yuk?” Minhee menggaruk kepalanya, malu. Siapa di dunia ini yang mengajak orang yang disuka untuk pacaran seolah mengajak beli bubur di alun-alun kota.

“Ayo.” Sahut Hyeongjun, singkat, lalu melepaskan genggamannya di tangannya. Minhee mengehela nafas lega.

“Oh ya,” Seru Hyeongjun. “Aku punya satu _birthday wish_ yang bisa kamu wujudin sekarang.” Hyeongjun mendekat, lagi-lagi menahan pergelangan tangannya. Minhee terkesiap sewaktu bibir lembut Hyeongjun menempel dibibirnya, singkat.


End file.
